


Whisper

by Oxygen_Thief



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Thief/pseuds/Oxygen_Thief
Summary: A small snippet of a conversation between Kasumi and Hitomi in the middle of night, where Hitomi really wants to be there for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Hitomi/Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really a big fan of Dead or Alive; I've played a little bit of 5, and 6 when the beta was out; that's when this fic was written. I completely forgot it existed and I just stumbled upon it going through my docs. It's pretty old and not touched up, but if anyone could tell me how to improve this I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> I'm a little surprised there aren't more fics of these two, despite how few fics there are for DoA in general. Yeah they never really interact that much but they're so cute to me! Female pairings deserve more attention.

No one ever told Hitomi how to feel; she always saw herself as her own person. She asked her father to teach her karate. She decided to keep her hair down despite its length often getting in her eyes during fights. She decided to travel the world to find something more, something fun and challenging and to feel freedom on her skin. 

Everyone told Kasumi how to feel; she was an heir with responsibilities from birth. She was close to breaking bones many times learning to dance across the mountain peaks. She had her hair pulled by young boys while old men told her to keep it long. She felt terror in her heart when she decided to abandon her right to clan leader when Hayate was injured, a person inside of her scared shitless by the person on the outside who couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t get even.

Their freedom was different. Some freedoms are made by breaking chains and others are made by cutting ties. For the both of them, it didn’t matter how it happened; all that mattered was it gave one another great stories to tell.

“I recognized a man I used to be friends with in the ambush,” Kasumi whispered in a half-chuckling sort of tone. She looked like she was remembering something she used to care about. “It was a little harder to subdue him, I think. We used to play together and now he wanted me dead, but it’s not like he was Ayane or anything.”

“What happened next?” Hitomi asked, eyebrows raised. She moved her wrist around under her head since it was getting tired holding her up. 

Kasumi stared off in memory. “I think I just punched him in the face?” Hitomi laughed and Kasumi’s small smile grew into a grin not commonly seen, as if she was confused by her own actions. “Yes, that’s what I did. I had to keep moving so I fought them all and ran farther into the woods.”

“You had to be pretty strong to take them all,” Hitomi said heartedly. Looking at Kasumi’s tired face she thought maybe she was okay telling the story, but maybe she wasn’t okay remembering what caused the attack to happen. Shuffling herself on the bed she crawled closer to Kasumi, who was curling into herself under the sheets.

“Do you still try to talk to her?” she asked. Kasumi talked easier if she was asked questions and Hitomi didn’t want the night to end on the topic of her getting hurt.

“Ayane?” Kasumi replied. 

“Yeah, her.”

Kasumi pursed her lips. “No. I gave up on that a while ago. I don’t want us to be enemies but I guess we don’t have to be friends, either.”

“It’s good to hope,” Hitomi said with a few pats on Kasumi’s arm. 

Neither of them spoke for awhile. They often got to that part, where it felt like there was nothing more to say. Some small part of Kasumi felt worried, every time, that it meant there would never be anything to say again.

She would never tell Hitomi, but she wanted to enjoy it. She wanted to enjoy being touched and listened to and allowed to express herself, but guilt stung in her chest like a parasite. Kasumi told her she loved her, but deep down something prevented her from not wanting to run away from what they had.

It should have felt alright, maybe even perfect. Warm sheets, full moon, beautiful woman. But the winds outside were calling her back to the shadows of the branches where she felt the most safe.


End file.
